dance
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Taehyung ingin berdansa dengan Seokjin di acara resepsi pernikahan ini. a taejin fanfiction.


Siang itu, diiringi tepuk tangan dan sorakan riuh, Taehyung mencium istrinya di altar.

.

 _dance._

.

Malam resepsi selalu menjadi hal yang paling melelahkan. Taehyung hanya ingin acara biasa, namun ibunya mendamba acara besar untuk pernikahan anak tunggalnya. Gadis yang kini menjadi istrinya hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Taehyung, memeluk lengannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dan mengusapi pipi lembut itu.

Pembawa acara berkata kini waktunya berdansa. Dengan senang hati semua mengiyakan. Pelan, Taehyung menggenggam tangan sang istri turun ke tengah ruangan, meletakkan tangan pada pinggang yang berbalut gaun pengantin putih yang indah. Keduanya berdansa pelan mengikuti alur musik yang lembut. Sempat Taehyung melirik ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan ayah ibunya yang mengusap air mata haru.

Tersenyum, Taehyung mengeratkan pelukan membuat sang istri merona. Keduanya masih berputar lembut mengikuti musik dan saat Taehyung menangkap sosok lain di dekat mereka, segera ia meminta izin.

"Boleh aku berdansa dengannya?"

Istrinya tersenyum manis, "tentu. Aku ingin berdansa dengan Papa."

Tangan Taehyung di pinggang gadis itu terlepas. Lelaki itu berbalik, mendekati sosok tadi, mengulurkan tangan dan membungkuk layaknya kisah bangsawan klasik, _"may i have this dance, princess_?"

Kepalanya dipukul, Taehyung meringis sakit. Sosok di hadapannya menggerutu, " _i'm not a princess_!" Namun tetap meraih tangan Taehyung dan mengikuti langkah lelaki itu untuk berdansa.

Kini Taehyung meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping yang berbalut jas berwarna biru. Ada sebuah _boutonnière_ melekat di dadanya. Tanda dari _best man_ seorang Kim Taehyung hari ini. Sepatu kedunya hitam mengkilat, menghentak lembut mengikuti alur musik. Taehyung membiarkan jemari itu bertengger di pundaknya dan menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

" _Hyung_." Taehyung memanggil pelan.

Sosok di hadapannya tersenyum tipis, berujar pelan, "hm?"

Namun Taehyung menggeleng, mengeratkan tangan pada pinggang sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dan menumpukan dagu di pundak lebarnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma khas yang manis. Tidak perlu khawatir akan menginjak kaki, baik Taehyung maupun sahabatnya sudah sangat sering berdansa seperti ini dan mereka bisa melakukannya dengan mata tertutup.

"Tae..." kini sahabatnya yang memanggil, "selamat atas pernikahanmu."

" _Yeah_. " Taehyung mengangguk, "terima kasih, Seokjin _Hyung_."

Seokjin ikut mengangguk, mencengkram pundak Taehyung agak kuat dan ikut memejamkan mata. Ia bisa mendengar lantunan piano yang biasa keduanya dengarkan saat menetap di Andalusia dulu semasa kuliah.

Minggu pagi yang tenang dimana Taehyung akan segera menyeret Seokjin yang tengah bermalas-malasan untuk berdansa bersamanya di sisi balkon mereka yang terbuka, menikmati pemandangan indah dari lantai 5 apartemen mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung bertanya, memastikan.

Yang lebih tua tampak bingung sejenak dan mengerjapkan mata sebelum menjawab, "jika kau bertanya mengenai _bachelor party_ , aku baik-baik saja, Tae."

Tentu, pesta bujang Taehyung semalam. Dimana Namjoon dan Jimin dengan laknatnya menyewa kamar hotel mewah dan membawa seorang _stripper_ untuk hiburan, dengan berbotol bir dan _wine._ Taehyung tidak mabuk tentu saja, ia bisa tahan minum sebanyak apapun dan masih bisa sadar. Namjoon kalah setelah botol bir kesepuluh dan Jimin sudah K.O dengan botol bir kelima. Namun Seokjin masih bisa menyesap _wine_.

* * *

Seokjin dan Taehyung sadar. Keduanya masih sangat sadar saat mereka mulai menyatukan bibir dan tubuh, mendesah dan mengerangkan nama satu sama lain dengan Seokjin yang melirihkan nama Taehyung saat mencapai puncak. Tubuhnya bergetar saat lelaki diatasnya masih bergerak.

Beruntungnya kedua kawan mereka terlelap di sofa di luar kamar, Taehyung bisa menguasai ranjang kamar hotel ini dengan menghujam Seokjin hingga sahabatnya itu lupa segala sesuatunya. Hanya bisa menyebutkan nama Taehyung disela desahan lemah dan menatap dengan mata sayunya yang memikat.

Saat puncak tiba dan Taehyung memenuhi Seokjin, lelaki itu mengerang. Hangat yang mendera tubuh membuat tungkainya yang dipaksa Taehyung terbuka bergetar pelan. Tangannya yang meremat surai Taehyung perlahan terlepas dan terkulai lemah di pundak.

"Sial, _Hyung_. Kau cantik. Sangat." Taehyung mencium Seokjin, melumat dan menyelipkan lidah. Mencecap rasa manis _wine_ yang tersisa.

"Mmh―Taehyung..." Seokjin mendesah saat Taehyung mulai bergerak lagi. Menekan tulang ekornya dan membuatnya melihat putih di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup. Mendengarkan deru nafas dan erangan berat Taehyung di sisi telinganya yang membuatnya geli.

Hingga puncak berikutnya tiba dan Seokjin terlampau lemas, Taehyung berbaik hati membersihkan keduanya dan mengakhiri malam itu dengan kecupan lembut di kening Seokjin.

* * *

Ciuman Taehyung di leher Seokjin masih ada. Taehyung menyadarinya.

"Tapi―" Seokjin menggigit bibir penuhnya dan Taehyung gatal ingin mencium "―bila kau bertanya tentang hari ini," bibir yang habis digigit itupun berubah menjadi lengkungan senyum, Seokjin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Taehyung, "aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Taehyung menghentikan langkah namun Seokjin memaksa kaki maju hingga keduanya kembali bergerak mengikuti musik. "Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu, Tae."

Seokjin menatap dari balik punggung Taehyung dan melihat si pengantin wanita mulai mendekat. Dengan terpaksa ia melepas tangan dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, membuat _jarak_. "Selamat atas pernikahannya, Seunghye- _ssi_!" Seokjin tersenyum ramah.

Seunghye memeluk lengan Taehyung dan berterima kasih. Mengajak Taehyung berdansa kembali.

Langkah Seokjin terburu, Jimin bertanya ingin kemana. Seokjin menjawab cepat ingin ke toilet dengan cengiran lucu.

Saat kaki masuk ke bilik toilet yang sepi, disitulah Seokjin menjatuhkan diri dan menangis.

Pernikahan perusahaan, perjodohan, dan keduanya yang sadar bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa diterima. Seokjin menutup wajah, terisak, ia menggigit bibir mencoba menahan suara pilunya.

Hangat tubuh Taehyung masih bisa ia rasakan. Suara berat itu masih bisa ia dengarkan. Debar jantung keduanya saat pertama kali berciuman muncul dalam ingatan. Bunyi hentak kaki keduanya saat berdansa si Andalusia seolah mengalun mengisi kepala. Ia masih bisa mengingat ciuman yang selalu Taehyung berikan usai keduanya berdansa.

Seokjin menangis.

Mereka berdansa untuk terakhir kalinya tadi, tanpa ada ciuman lembut yang mengakhiri.

.

.

 _end._

* * *

 _a.n: I'm not gonna say sorry for this._


End file.
